Why can't I stop loving you SV
by swanhooks
Summary: James älskar Lily, han vill bara att hon också ska älska honom, egentligen gör hon det men hon vill inte älska honom. Vad ska han göra och vad ska hon göra? Kommer de att hitta varandra ?
1. Chapter 1

Why can't I stop loving you

[SV] [James Potter & Lily Evans]

Lily:

Hon älskade honom, hans lena, svarta hår, hans mörka, vackra ögon, hans perfekt formade läppar. Hon älskade James Potter. Hur kunde hon erkänna det för sig själv? Och framförallt, hur kunde hon älska en sådan skitstövel? Efter allt han gjort och gjorde mot Severus, hur kunde hon säga att hon älskade honom? Även fast hon inte skulle förlåta Snape för det han sagt till henne så tyckte hon faktiskt synd om honom. Varje gång James och hans vänner mobbade Severus kände hon en våg av smärta skölja över hennes hjärta. Men ändå älskade hon honom, James Potter, varför skulle hon älska honom? Varje natt tänkte hon på honom, inte bara på honom utan de två tillsammans. Hur kunde hon göra så! Hon tänkte på hur det skulle vara att kyssa honom, hur det skulle kännas att vara nära honom, känna hans doft. Hon ville inte tänka på honom alls men alltid när hon inte hade några läxor eller något annat att tänka på så började hon tänka på henne tillsammans med James Potter. Varje gång hon såg in i hans ögon vände hon snabbt bort ansiktet så at han inte skulle se att hon rodnande. När han sade något till henne var hon kall, inte särskilt trevlig. Hon försökte med att sluta älska honom men det gick inte. Det enda hon ville var att James Potter + Lily Evans skulle bli sant.

James:

Varför skulle hon alltid ignorera honom? Varför skulle hon alltid bara gå därifrån när han ville prata med henne? Var det på grund av det han gjorde mot Severus? Det kunde det inte vara, eller? Alla dessa frågor snurrade runt i hans huvud. Men sedan kom bilden av henne upp i hans huvud, han älskade henne verkligen, även om han inte riktigt visade det. Han brukade ju "gå ut" med andra tjejer men han älskade de inte alls, han älskade henne. Frågan var: skulle hon någonsin märka det, och skulle hon älska honom. Just nu kändes det bara som en avlägsen tanke, men om han försökte skulle den bli sann. Han hoppades att hon älskade honom, men utan att visa det, fast det var ju inte särskilt troligt. Han suckade och satte sig ner på sängen. Skulle det bli James och Lily eller skulle hon förlåta den där Severus och älska honom istället? Fast hon skulle nog inte förlåta Severus, tänkte James och smålog för sig själv. Inte efter det han sagt till henne. Han hade kallat henne "smutskalle". Det skulle aldrig James ha gjort och det skulle han aldrig göra. Han skulle älska Lily och försvara henne mot alla som ville henne något ont. Men. Hon visste inte ens om att han älskade henne så mycket. Hur skulle han berätta det? Skulle han bara säga det till henne eller göra det på något annat sätt? Han kanske kunde fråga någon om det här, kanske Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

Denna morgon vaknade Lily tidigt, det var idag som hon skulle till Diagongränd för att köpa de böcker hon behöver till sitt sjunde år på Hogwarts. Lily går upp ur sängen och går ner till badrummet, hennes Mr och Mrs Evans sover fortfarande så hon behöver inte oroa sig över att de ska behöva badrummet. När hon tänt lampan i taket ställer hon sig framför spegeln och betraktar sin spegelbild. Hon har gröna ögon, fräknar och rödbrunt axellångt hår, nu på morgonen ser det mest ut som ett fågelbo så hon plockar upp en kam från handfatet och börjar reda ut tovorna. När hon är klar med håret och har sminkat sig lite går hon upp till sitt rum för att klä sig. Hon bestämmer sig för att gå till Diagongränd iklädd en knälång, enkel, svart klänning.

När Lily klätt på sig har Mrs Evans vaknat och står i köket och gör frukost. Lily kommer ner för trappan och går in till sin mamma i köket.

"God morgon älskling" säger Mrs Evans mjukt.

"God morgon" svarar Lily glatt.

Lily sätter sig vid bordet och Mrs Evans dukar fram frukosten. Efter en kvart kommer Lilys pappa ner för trappan och sätter sig så småningom vid bordet, han gäspar och börjar ta för sig av frukosten som hans hustru dukat fram. Till frukost äter Lily två bröd med marmelad och ett glas apelsinjuice. Efter frukosten går hon ut till hallen och sätter på sig skorna.

"Hejdå! Jag kommer snart!" ropar hon och stänger dörren. Hon går på den lilla grusvägen i deras trädgård som leder till gatan. Grusvägen är kantad av små, finklippta buskar och vackra, vita blommor. Lite längre bort i trädgården finns det små, smala pilträd vars blad vajar i den svala vinden. När Lily kommit ut på trottoaren styr hon genast stegen mot Den Läckande Kitteln, för att gå genom passagen till Diagongränd. Inne på Den Läckande Kitteln träffar hon ingen hon känner så hon stannar inte utan går fram till tegelväggen och knackar på tegelstenarna i rätt ordning. Väggen öppnas för henne och hon ser ut över gatan som är full av häxor och trollkarlar som ska göra sina sista inköp innan skolan börjar. Lily styr stegen mot bokhandeln där hon ska köpa alla de böcker hon behöver inför år sju på Hogwarts. Där inne möter hon Penelope Andrews, Lilys bästa vän. De står länge och pratar om hur deras lov varit och om hur det nya skolåret ska bli. När Penelope ska gå vinkar Lily till henne och går sedan och väljer ut de böcker hon ska ha, hon betalar och går sedan ut på den proppfulla gatan för att se sig omkring. Efter att ha bestämt sig för att inte köpa något mer går Lily tillbaka till Den Läckande Kitteln för att ta sig en kopp te och sedan gå hem, bärandes på alla de tunga böckerna.

När Lily kom hem satt hennes föräldrar och åt lunch. Lily öppnade försiktigt ytterdörren och ställde ner all böckerna på golvet så att hon skulle kunna ta av sig skorna. Snabbt gick hon upp med böckerna till sitt rum och lade prydligt ner de i kofferten som hon hade packat några dagar innan. Efter det gick hon ner till köket för att äta.

"Lily, vet du om att Petunia har förlovat sig?" frågade Mrs Evans.

Lily nickade. Hon visste mycket väl att hennes syster skulle gifta sig med den där motbjudande Vernon Dursley. Även fast hon nästa aldrig pratade med Petunia så visste hon det, Petunia tjatade alltid om hur glad hon var över att hon och Vernon skulle gifta sig. Ända sedan Petunia hade fått veta att Lily var en häxa hade hon inte talat med henne, bara då det gällde något mycket viktigt.

Lily åt upp maten väldigt snabbt och gick sedan upp på sitt rum. Hon satte sig på sängen och tittade ut över rummet. Snart skulle hon åka till Hogwarts och inte komma tillbaka förens till jul. Men på Hogwarts skulle hon åtminstone få träffa sina vänner igen, hon hade verkligen saknat dem. Hon skulle också träffa James, hon visste inte riktigt om det var bra eller inte, hon var ju kär i honom men samtidigt hatade hon honom. Hon suckade och försökte tänka på något annat, denna gång lyckades hon och fick tanken på James verka väldigt liten och oviktig. Men när hon tänkte på vad hennes vänner gjorde kunde hon inte undvika att tänka på vad han gjorde. Efter en stund gick Lily ner till vardagsrummet och tog ut ett fotoalbum ur en av byrålådorna, hon satte sig i soffan och började bläddra genom bilderna, kanske skulle detta få henne på andra tankar.

James:

"Vakna James du ska till Diagongränd med Sirius!" ropade Mrs Potter. "fort innan det blir för sent! Klockan har passerat två!"

James hade hört hans mamma ropa samma sak tre gånger nu. Han hade inte gått upp ur sängen än men denna gång gjorde han det eftersom hennes tjat började irritera honom. James gick upp ur sängen och klädde snabbt på sig för att sedan gå och väcka Sirius. Sirius bodde tillsammans med James för att han hade rymt hemifrån, han sa att det var för att alla i hans familj inte ville ha honom där, så nu var de inte hans familj längre och han var inte deras. James gick in i rummet bredvid hans och skakade Sirius huvud så att han skulle vakna, Sirius blev lite irriterad och muttrade något om att han skulle komma snart.

"Du måste komma nu, vi ska till Diagongränd!" ropade James.

När Sirius hörde det så kom han upp ur sängen utan att protestera alls, för han visste att om de inte hann med att köpa sina böcker skulle de hamna i trubbel med lärarna. Det gjorde de ju ofta men det här var annorlunda så det var bäst att skynda sig till bokhandeln innan den stängde.

När Sirius hade klätt på sig gick han och James ner till köket för att äta frukost. Mr och Mrs Potter hade visserligen redan ätit för flera timmar sen men de hade lämnat kvar lite frukost åt pojkarna. De åt snabbt upp det lilla av frukosten de hade fått och gick sedan för att sätta på sig skorna. Både James och Sirius hade fyllt 17 år så de transfererade sig till Diagongränd istället för att ta den långa vägen genom Londons gator. När de var framme i Diagongränd såg de en massa häxor och trollkarlar passera de, James gick snabbt in till bokhandeln, han hoppades att Lily skulle vara där men det var hon inte. Hon hade varit där tidigare. Men till sin förvåning såg han Remus stå borta vid böckerna som handlade om förvandlingskonst. Han smög sakta mot sin vän för att lägga händerna över hans ögon men när han bara var ett litet steg bort från Remus vände sig denne om.

"Jag såg dig James" retades Remus och gav James en kram och klappade honom på ryggen, James vinkade åt Sirius att komma till de och det blev ännu en kram, denna gången var det Remus som kramade Sirius och Sirius svar till den kramen var att dunka Remus i ryggen så att han tillslut backade och avslutade kramen. Remus hjälpte James och Sirius att hitta böckerna de behövde för de hade ju såklart glömt listan hemma.

"Det var ju tur att jag var här" flinade Remus

"Äh, tyst med dig Måntand" sa James och drog sin hand genom det rufsiga, svarta håret. Det var något han gjorde väldigt ofta och som vanligt såg några flickor åt hans håll och började snart viska och fnittra. Han brydde sig inte om de för den enda han älskade var Lily.

När de hade hittat all böcker och betalat bestämde de sig för att gå och köpa sig varsin glass, innan de skildes åt för att träffas imorgon på Hogwartsexpressen. James och Sirius tog varsin vaniljglass och Remus tog en strut med choklad. När glassarna var uppätna sa de hejdå till varandra, Remus gick hem, James och Sirius transfererade sig. De kom hem och James mamma blev väldigt glad att de hade köpt rätt böcker och det enda som återstod var att packa koffertarna. Som vanligt slängde de bara i alla kläder och lade sedan böckerna på toppen, använde en förstoringsformel så att allt skulle få plats och stängde sedan koffertarna. När de var klara med packningen gick de inte ner för att äta middag utan gick till sina rum och lade sig och sov direkt, James behövde en god sömn för att kunna imponera på Lily imorgon. Det var hans sista tanke innan han somnade. Ofta var det hon som var hans sista tanke på kvällen. Och även fast han inte visste det var han hennes sista tanke innan hon gick och sov.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2:

Det var fullt av folk på perrongen. Alla hade så bråttom med att lasta på sina koffertar på tåget och sedan hitta en ledig plats i någon av kupéerna. Lily gick bland kupéerna och sökte efter en tom plats, det var väldigt många nya elever det här året så det skulle vara svårt att hitta en ledig plats. Tillslut fick hon syn på Penelope som satt i en av kupéerna med en flicka från Hufflepuff. Lily öppnade dörren till kupén och sjönk ner på sätet bredvid Penelope.

Efter några minuter startade tåget och de var på väg till Hogwarts. Lily lutade pannan mot det svala fönsterglaset och just när hon skulle stänga ögonen kom någon in i kupén. Det var James, han satte sig på sätet bredvid Lily och lade fötterna på sätet mittemot. Lily flyttade sig närmare fönstret för att slippa honom men det funkade inte särskilt bra.

"Hur har ditt lov varit Evans?" sade James och flinade

"Bra" suckade Lily

Precis innan James hann säga något annat kom Sirius in, bakom honom stod Remus och Peter.

"Vad gör du här Tagghorn?" frågade Sirius

James såg frågande på sin vän. När Sirius såg att Lily också var där nickade han bara och gick ut till Remus och Peter. Han visste att James älskade Lily, hon var i princip det enda som James pratade om.

"Evans, har du-"

"För det första vill jag att du ska kalla mig Lily och för det andra har jag absolut ingen lust att prata med dig just nu!" sade Lily argt

James drog handen genom sitt svarta, ostyriga hår och tittade sig nervöst omkring. Han hade aldrig fått en sådan utskällning av henne tidigare. Det var nog bäst att gå. Han ställde sig upp, öppnade dörren och gick ut för att se var hans vänner, marodörerna, kunde vara.

Dörren gled ihop bakom honom och stängdes med ett litet "klick". Lily suckade. Hon satte sig upp och tittade ut genom fönstret. De åkte förbi stora, gröna åkrar, kohagar fulla av betande kor, djupa, hemlighetsfulla sjöar och när de kom till akvedukten hörde Lily ljudet av dörren som sakta öppnades. Hon öppnade först inte ögonen men när Penelope sade att någon ville prata med henne slog hon upp ögonen. Hon såg in i ett par mörka och sorgsna ögon. Det var Snape. Severus Snape. En gång i tiden hade de varit bästa vänner, det var faktiskt inte så länge sedan, men så hade han kallat henne för "smutskalle" och från den dagen hade de inte alls talat med varandra.

"Jag vill prata med dig" mumlade Severus

Utan att säga ett ord reste sig Lily upp och gick ut genom dörren till kupén. Severus stängde försiktigt dörren efter henne och öppnade munnen för att säga något men Lily var snabbare.

"Vad vill du säga Sev?" sade Lily, hon ångrade sig sedan för att hon inte tilltalat honom med hela hans namn men hon kunde inte ändra det

"Ehhm… jag tänkte säga förlåt" mumlade Severus och tittade nervöst ner i marken så att hans svarta hår föll ner över hans bleka ansikte.

Han hade velat förlåta henne så många gånger men alltid hade hon sagt att hon aldrig skulle förlåta honom. Denna gång var sista gången han tänkte försöka.

Lily såg in i hans mörka ögon och Severus såg att hon började gråta. Han gick fram till Lily och kramade henne.

"Jag förlåter dig" snyftade Lily

Hon kramade honom och vilade sitt huvud mot hans axel. Severus rodnade. Han var han så lycklig att hon hade förlåtit honom, efter all denna tid, han hade saknat henne så mycket. Det gjorde ont att se henne utan honom, men nu var de vänner igen, Severus hoppades att allt skulle bli som förut. Men så kom James, han blev så förvånad, Lily och Snape hade ju inte pratat på flera månader. Varför stod de plötsligt och kramade varandra? Severus såg att James tittade på dem, han viskade till Lily att James tittade och hon vände sig om. Severus släppte taget om henne och tittade ner i marken. Vad skulle Potter göra nu?

"Och vad gör du då Snivellus?" ropade James

Snape vände sig om och gick snabbt till sin kupé, han ville inte att Potter skulle göra något med honom.

"Vad gjorde du med honom Lily?" frågade James

"Han sade förlåt och jag kramade honom" mumlade Lily

James tittade förvånat på henne. Så de var vänner igen? Hon och Snape. Nu skulle det bli ännu svårare att få Lily. Eftersom Snape skulle vara med henne hela tiden och kanske skulle hon bli kär i Snape.

James gick närmare Lily, han stannade upp och tittade sig omkring, som om han trodde att något tittade på dem, ingen verkade titta åt deras håll. Han tog ett steg närmare Lily så att de var några centimeter från varandra. Han lade händerna runt hennes midja, drog henne närmare och tillslut kysste han henne. Först var det en mycket försiktig kyss, Lily hade blivit väldigt förvånad över vad han gjort, hon tänkte nästan putta bort honom men när hans tunga letade sig fram till hennes spred sig en eld inuti Lily, det hon hade drömt om var nu verklighet. Hon kunde inte motstå frestelsen att kyssa honom och började kyssa honom mer och mer intensivt och passionerat. James drog henne närmre, han skulle precis kyssa henne en gång till då hon sköt honom ifrån sig och gick tillbaka till Penelope. James stod och tittade efter henne, han rörde försiktigt vid sina läppar med fingertopparna. Han hade kysst henne! Han hade kysst Lily Evans! Orden ekade i hans tankar och bara han tänkte på det så log han. Hon hade kysst honom tillbaks, hon hade faktiskt gjort det! Tänk om hon älskade honom. Kanske gjorde hon det. Han hoppades i alla fall att hon gjorde det och han hoppades att han skulle få ett tillfälle då han kunde kyssa henne igen, och kanske tala om för henne att han verkligen älskade henne. Han skulle göra det då de var helt ensamma, när han var redo att säga det. Men när skulle det vara? Han hoppades att det skulle bli snart.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3:

"Kom Lily vi ska till Stora Salen" sade Penelope och drog i Lilys arm

Lily tänkte på när James hade kysst henne, det hade varit underbart, men varför hade han gjort det? Gillade han henne på samma sätt som hon gillade honom? Lily hoppades på det.

Hon såg att han gick förbi henne, hon rodnade och blev alldeles varm inombords. Penelope fnissade när hon såg att Lily rodnade. Lily stod kvar och tittade efter James men Penelope drog henne med sig in till Stora Salen. När de väl kom in dit såg Lily inte James längre, hon satte sig vid Gryffindorbordet och kollade mot Slytherins bord. Hon såg Severus sitta med några Slytherinelever och log mot honom. Han log nervöst tillbaks.

En lärare kom in med sorteringshatten på en blå dyna och satte den bruna hatten på en liten pall. Hatten började sjunga, Lily såg på medans den sjöng och när hatten var klar applåderade allihop och porten till Stora Salen slogs upp. In kom massa små, korta förstaårselever. De var klädda i svarta kappor och hade spetsiga hattar på huvudet. Förstaårseleverna såg sig förundrat omkring, de tittade upp i taket, de tittade på alla lärarna, på rektorn och på eleverna som satt vid sina bord.

Förstaårseleverna ställde sig längst fram i salen och McGonagall gick fram till dem. Hon hade en lång pergamentrulle i handen, en lista med namnen på de nya eleverna.

"Ellie Howard" ropade McGonagall

En liten flicka med ljusbrunt hår och pigga blå ögon steg fram. Hon gick upp till pallen och satte sig på den. McGonagall lyfte upp sorteringshatten och satte den på flickans huvud.

"Hufflepuff!" ropade sorteringshatten och flickan sprang glatt iväg och satte sig med de andra eleverna i hennes nya elevhem.

När hatten hade sorterat alla de nya eleverna till antingen Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff eller Ravenclaw reste sig Dumbledore upp. Han svepte med händerna och borden fylldes med en massa mat. Alla eleverna tog för sig av den goda maten och efter det kom efterrätten. När alla hade ätit klart var det dags att gå till sällskapsrummen.

Lily var prefekt så hon behövde tillsammans med Remus, leda alla de nya Gryffindoreleverna till sällskapsrummet och visa dem deras sovsalar.

Lily och Remus hade talat om allt de skulle till förstaårseleverna, var de sov och allt annat de behövde veta. Det hade tagit ganska lång tid och Lily var utmattad. Hon gick upp till sovsalen och packade upp sina saker. Sedan somnade hon och drömde om någon, om James. Hon drömde om att han kysste henne. Han sade att han älskade henne.

Nästa dag vaknade Lily ganska tidigt, de mörkröda gardinerna var fortfarande nerdragna och hon kunde höra att Penelope och Mary andades tungt, de sov.

Lily gick upp ur sängen och gick till badrummet för att tvätta sig. När hon var klar klädde hon snabbt på sig och gick ner för att äta frukost. Det var ganska tomt i Stora Salen, de enda som satt där var några lärare och marodörerna. De satt vid Gryffindorbordet och pratade. När Lily kom in tittade de åt hennes håll, Lily satte sig i kanten av bordet men efter en liten stund kom James, Sirius, Remus och Peter och satte sig bredvid henne.

"Har du sovit bra Evans?" flinade James

"Ja" snäste Lily, hon gillade inte när han sade Evans till henne

Lily vände bort huvudet och tog en smörgås att äta.

När Lily var på väg att gå ut från Stora Salen så kom Penelope och Mary ner för trapporna. Lily följde med dem för att vänta medans de åt. Sakta började fler och fler elever komma in i salen och snart satt i princip all där. Alla förutom marodörerna, de hade gått för att kasta besvärjelser på förstaårseleverna. Lily kunde höra de små flickorna som skrek när James hissade upp deras vän i luften med hjälp av någon formel. Hon suckade, varför skulle han vara såhär? Skulle han aldrig växa upp?


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 4:

"Lily! Lily! Vakna!

Lily såg sig somnigt omkring i sovsalen. Mary hade försökt väcka henne, men det var först nu som Lily öppnade ögonen. Lily stönade, hon hade inte sovit bra alls. Hon hade haft en dröm, men det enda hon kom ihåg var att Severus och James hade varit med i drömmen. Och att det hade varit en mardröm, för hon hade vaknat mitt i natten, kallsvettig. Men Lily glömde snart bort drömmen och gick upp ur sängen för att klä sig.

"Bäst att du skyndar dig Lils, du vill ju inte komma försent till lektionen efter frukost" sade Mary retsamt

Lily ignorerade henne och gick in i badrummet för att snabbt tvätta sig och borsta sitt rödbruna hår som var fullt av tovor. När Lily var klar gick hon ner till Stora Salen tillsammans med Mary. När Lily såg att det inte alls var många elever som satt och åt insåg hon hur sent hon hade vaknat. Mary gick till Gryffindors bord. Hon tog en brödskiva ur en av de flätade korgarna och bredde smör på den. Snart satte sig Lily bredvid henne. De hade väldigt bråttom så de åt väldigt snabbt, utan att säga ett ord till varandra. Sedan småsprang de sig till klassrummet där lektionen i trollkonsthistoria skulle hållas.

Alla eleverna var redan där. Alla lyssnade på professor Binns som redovisade om medeltidens häxor och trollkarlar. Alla förutom marodörerna, de kastade pappersbollar på varandra och på de andra eleverna. Lily och Mary gick in i klassrummet. Lily kunde känna elevernas blickar bränna i ryggen på henne. Men utan att vända sig om satte hon sig ner på den första lediga stolen hon såg, bredvid James. När han märkte att hon satt sig bredvid honom tittade han på Sirius och flinade. Sirius himlade med ögonen och fortsatte sedan med att irritera Peter. Lily försökte koncentrera sig på det som Binns sade men det var inte lätt eftersom James satt bredvid henne. Han trollade fram små fåglar och lät de flaxa över de andra elevernas huvuden. Och hela tiden försökte han få hennes uppmärksamhet, genom att viska hennes namn eller peta på henne. Detta blev den sämsta första lektion Lily någonsin haft. Hon kunde inte alls koncentrera sig. Snart märkte Binns vad några av eleverna höll på med. Han blev väldigt arg.

"Vad tror du att man ska göra på den här lektionen Mr Potter?" sade han surt

Lily såg hur James genast tittade upp på sin lärare.

"Eh, man lyssnar på vad du säger" sade James nonchalant

"Och tycker du att du lyssnar på mig?"

"Såklart" sade James och flinade mot professor Binns

"Okej, alla utom Mr Potter kan plocka ihop sina saker och gå, ni ska skriva en uppsats om medeltidens häxor. Den ska vara klar i övermorgon. Och uppsatsen ska vara minst tre pergamentrullar lång!" ropade Binns efter eleverna

Lily lämnade klassrummet tillsammans med Mary. Sirius, Remus och Peter stannade utanför dörren för att lyssna på vad Binns sade till James men till deras förvåning kom Binns ut ur klassrummet och sade åt dem att gå.

"Kom Lily så går vi" ropade Mary

Lily gick efter henne och snart var de utanför Gryffindors sällskapsrum.

"Skrattmås" sade Lily och porträttet av Tjocka Damen öppnade sig för dem.

Lily såg till sin förvåning att James satt i en av fåtöljerna framför brasan. När Lily och Mary kom in genom porträtthålet ställde han sig upp.

"Lily…" sade han nervöst och drog handen genom sitt ostyriga svarta hår

Lily suckade " Vad vill du?"

"Äh, glöm det" sade James och såg sig nervöst omkring

Lily suckade ännu en gång och gick upp till flickornas sovsal tillsammans med Mary. De lämnade sina böcker och gick tillbaka ner till sällskapsrummet. James satt fortfarande i fåtöljen men nu hade också Sirius kommit dit tillsammans med Peter och Remus. Lily såg hur James tittade på henne. Hans blick påminde henne om dagen då han hade kysst henne på tåget. Hon log mot honom och han såg på henne och log tillbaka. Men så insåg Lily vad hon höll på med, varför log hon mot James? Han kanske skulle komma på att hon gillade honom nu? För att hindra honom från att göra något mer drog hon med sig Mary genom porträtthålet och ner för några trappor. Mary förstod inte alls vad som hade flugit i Lily men hon hade följt med henne ut genom porträtthålet. Utan att säga något gick de ner för alla trapporna och ut i friska luften.

Det var väldigt fint väder denna dag, solen sken, det var väldigt varmt men en sval vind blåste lite då och då och gjorde värmen behaglig. Fåglarna kvittrade och allt var så vackert och fridfullt tyckte Lily. Hon sprang ner till det stora trädet där hon brukade sitta och prata med Severus när de var mindre. Till sin glädje såg hon att han var där, han satt i trädets skugga och läste en bok. Han böjde sig över boken och det svarta håret dolde hans bleka ansikte. Lily satte sig bredvid honom, han hoppade till men såg snart vem det var och stängde igen boken. Mary stod och väntade en bit bort, hon gillade inte Severus.

"Hej Sev!" sade Lily glatt

"Hej"

Severus såg på henne, Lily visste inte vad hon skulle säga. Hon blev så nervös när han tittade på henne på det sättet. Han lutade sig försiktigt mot henne och lade handen på hennes axel. Lily såg förvånat på Severus och just när han skulle kyssa henne kunde de höra Mary ropa. Lily ställde sig kvickt upp, Severus suckade och tog fram sin bok för att läsa.

"Förlåt Sev men jag måste gå" ropade Lily "James vill säga något till mig" lade hon till

"Okej, visst" mumlade Severus

"Vi ses sen" ropade Lily och vinkade till honom, Snape vinkade tillbaks och återgick sedan till att läsa sin bok

Lily sprang fram till Mary och stannade framför henne för att höra vad hon ville säga.

"James vill fråga dig något, han är i Stora Salen" flåsade Mary, hon hade sprungit från Stora Salen till Lily för att säga att James väntade på henne

Vad skulle han fråga nu då? Tänkte Lily för sig själv. Hon sprang upp till porten och gick in. Dörrarna till Stora Salen stod öppna och hon kunde se James som satt vid ett av borden. Bakom honom satt några flickor och viskade. Lily gick fram till bordet där James satt och satte sig bredvid honom. Han tittade på henne och log.

"Vad vill du fråga mig?" undrade Lily

"Jag vill bara fråga om du vill gå till Hogsmeade med mig" sade James

"Det spelar ingen roll hur många gånger du frågar mig, jag tänker ändå inte svara ja" sade Lily kallt

James suckade, varför skulle hon aldrig säga ja till honom?

"Du kommer ändra dig snart" flinade han och reste sig upp för att gå

Precis när han ställt sig upp kom en femteklassare, Theresa Golding och ställde sig framför honom. Han tittade på henne som om hon gjort något väldigt konstigt. Men även fast han gav henne konstiga blickar stod hon nervöst kvar medans hennes kompisar satt vid Hufflepuffs bord och fnittrade.

"Vill du gå till Hogsmeade med mig?" mumlade hon

"Jag tror inte det" sade James och kliade sig på huvudet

Theresa sprang snabbt bort till sina vänner som nu fnittrade ännu mer. Hon gav Lily en mörk blick men Lily brydde sig inte om det.

Senare när James hade kommit upp till uppehållsrummet berättade han för de andra marodörerna om o Hufflepufflickan som hade frågat honom om han ville gå till Hogsmeade med henne. Både Remus och Sirius började gapskratta när de fick höra det och snart började Peter och James också skratta. När Lily kom in frågade hon vad de skrattade åt kunde hon inte hålla sig för skratt. När håltimmen var slut plockade hon med sig sina böcker och gick till lektionen som hon skulle ha snart, tillsammans med Ravenclaweleverna.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 5:

En tjock dimma slöt sig om Hogwarts, det enda man kunde se av slottet var de höga tornen som stack ut genom dimmolnet. Om man tittade ut genom ett av de många fönstren kunde man inte heller se så mycket, bara lite av den mörka sjön som himlen speglades i. Vinden tjöt och regnet smattrade mot taket. Det var inte alls bra väder den här dagen, det såg inte ut att bli bättre.

James såg sig sömnigt omkring i sovsalen. Gardinerna var nerdragna och det var ganska mörkt i rummet. Det enda han hörde var regnets smatter mot fönsterrutan, Remus och Sirius tunga andetag och Peters högljudda snarkningar. Han letade efter sina glasögon i mörkret, de låg någonstans på nattduksbordet men han kunde inte se var när det var mörkt. Tillslut hittade han glasögonen och satte på sig de. Vid det här laget hade James ögon vant sig vid mörkret så han såg lite bättre i den mörka sovsalen. Han gick till sin koffert och letade fram ett par svarta byxor, en blå polotröja och så satte han på sig sina svarta Converse, och så borstade han tänderna. När han var klar gick han ner till sällskapsrummet för att vänta på de andra. Han hoppades på att Lily skulle komma och sätta sig bredvid honom men hon kom inte.

…

"James! James!"

James vaknade av att någon ropade, det var Remus. James såg sig omkring och tittade förvånat på Remus som stod rakt framför honom. Bakom Remus stod Sirius och Peter och bakom dem stod några nyfikna förstaårselever och tittade på James. Han förstod genast att han hade somnat i fåtöljen när han väntade.

"Jag somnade, eller hur?" sa James

"Ja! Och vi har försökt väcka dig i en kvart!" sade Remus irriterat. Sirius flinade " Ta det lugnt Måntand" sade han och skrattade

"Men nu går vi och äter frukost" sade James och ställde sig upp

De gick ut genom porträtthålet. James gick först, sen kom Sirius, efter honom gick Peter och sist gick Remus med en bok i handen. När de kom till Stora Salen var det fullt av folk där. Alla satt och pratade och åt frukost. James såg Lily som satt och skrattade med Mary och Penelope, hon var så vacker. Utan att veta hade James stannat upp mellan borden och bara stirrat på Lily.

"Hallå! Tagghorn! Sluta titta på henne!" ropade Sirius och viftade med handen framför James ögon

James insåg genast vad han höll på med. Lily tittade på honom, han rodnade och tittade ner i marken. Det kändes som om alla i hela salen stirrade på honom. Så han gick snabbt till Gryffindors bord och satte sig ner. Snart kom Sirius, Remus och Peter och satte sig runt James.

"Du gillar henne va? flinade Sirius och knuffade till James

"Ja, till skillnad från dig som har en ny tjej varje vecka" muttrade James

Lily skulle säkert tycka att han var konstig som stirrade på henne, men hon var så vacker. Han suckade och tog en tugga av sin smörgås. Peter satt och vräkte i sig sin frukost, Remus åt sitt stekta ägg och läste en bok samtidigt, Sirius satt och log mot någon tjej som satt vid Ravenclawbordet och hon fnissade. Och där satt Lily, en liten bit bort från James. Han tittade på henne en liten stund men hon reste sig upp och gick ut ur Stora Salen tillsammans med Mary, Penelope stannade kvar och pratade med Amos Diggory från Hufflepuff.

Snart hade James, Sirius och Remus ätit klart. Men Peter satt fortfarande och smaskade i sig sin korv. Han åt snabbt upp sin korv och drack upp pumpajuicen i en enda klunk. Det var lördag så de behövde inte skynda sig till någon lektion utan kunde nästan göra vad de ville. Peter ville gå till köket och fråga alferna om de kunde ge honom lite bakelser. Han frågade om Sirus ville följa med, Sirius nickade och de gick ner till köket. James och Remus stod kvar.

"Vad ska vi göra då?" frågade Remus

"Eh, Remus.. kan vi gå någonstans och… prata?" sade James och rufsade till sitt svarta hår

"Javisst" flinade Remus

De gick upp till Gryffindors sällskapsrum för att se om de kunde vara ensamma där. De enda som var där var två förstaårselever, de satt vid ett av borden och pratade om något. James drog med sig Remus till soffan och de satte sig.

"Vad är det Tagghorn?" sade Remus

"Jo, jag vill fråga dig en sak" sade James. "Du vet ju att jag verkligen älskar Lily och det jag vill fråga dig är om du har någon aning om varför hon inte gillar mig?"

"Jag vet faktiskt inte James, men jag ska försöka hjälpa dig" sade Remus och log mot James

James nickade och ställde sig upp. När han ställt sig upp kom en av förstaårseleverna springande emot honom. Hon var en liten och ganska kort flicka med axellångt blont hår och blåa ögon. Hon ställde sig framför James och fnissade. Han tittade förvånat på henne.

"Ska jag säga till Lily att du är kär i henne?" fnissade flickan som hette Amie

"Nej!" ropade James förskräckt. "Du får _absolut _inte säga det till henne!"

"Okej, okej" sade Amie, hon fnissade fortfarande

James sade till Remus att de skulle gå och de två pojkarna lämnade sällskapsrummet för att leta reda på Peter och Sirius.

"Jag slår vad om att Peter har ätit upp alla bakelser redan" sade James och skrattade

"Det har han säkert"

James såg Peter och Sirius som kom emot de. Och James hade rätt, Peter hade inga bakelser i famnen men han hade lite grädde vid mungipan. James flinade och gick till de, följd av Remus.

"Peter åt upp allt och jag fick bara en liten kaka" sade Sirius och låtsades snyfta

"Du vet hur Peter är" sade James och de skrattade, Peter skrattade också

Hus-alferna tyckte mycket om marodörerna så de hade sagt att pojkarna kunde komma till köket närsomhelst om de ville ha lite mat från köket. Det tyckte Peter var jättebra eftersom han älskade att äta och han älskade maten som serverades på Hogwarts.

…

Vädret var fortfarande dåligt, dimman var inte lika tjock längre men det regnade fortfarande och vinden blåste kraftigare än förut. James trodde att det skulle sluta regna men det slutade inte. Han ville gå utanför slottet men lärarna sade att ingen fick lämna slottet nu när stormen höll på utanför. I korridorerna var det fullt av folk, de flesta var första och andraårselever som satt och tittade ut på stormen.

James hade sett fram emot den här helgdagen, han ville gå ut och träna Quidditch men regnet hade förstört allt. Så nu var James på lite dåligt humör, han ville inte prata med de andra utan satt bara och läste en bok. När det började bli mörkt kom Mary in i uppehållsrummet.

"Mary!" ropade James

Mary stannade och vände sig om. "Ja?"

"Vet du var Lily är?" frågade James

"Hon är i biblioteket, men jag tror inte hon vill prata med dig" sade Mary och vände sig om för att gå upp till sovsalen

James bestämde sig för att gå till biblioteket, även om Mary sagt att Lily inte ville prata med henne. Han gick ut från Gryffindors sällskapsrum och utanför porträttet av Tjocka Damen mötte han Gryffindors spöke, Nästan Huvudlöse Nick eller som han ville kallas, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.

"Vart ska du unge man?" frågade spöket

"Till biblioteket" sade James

"Vad bra att du går och studerar på din lediga dag"

"Ehm, jag ska inte göra läxor där"

"Jaha" sade Nästan Huvudlöse Nick och höjde på huvudet

James flinade för sig själv medans han gick till biblioteket. Det var nästan ingen i biblioteket, bara bibliotekarien Irma Pince och Lily. Lily satt vid ett bord i biblioteket, runt henne låg två uppslagna böcker och några pergamentrullar. Hon skrev på en av pergamentrullarna med en vit fjäderpenna. Hon såg väldigt trött ut, hon hade suttit i biblioteket hela kvällen. James ställde sig bakom henne, hon märkte inte att han hade kommit utan skrev bara vidare på sin långa uppsats.

"Hej… Evans" flinade James

Lily suckade och vände sig om. Hon orkade inte prata med honom just nu, hon behövde verkligen skriva klart uppsatsen till McGonagall.

"Vad är det?" suckade Lily

"Inget, jag kom bara hit till dig" sade James

"Okej, men jag måste skriva klart den här uppsatsen, jag har inte tid just nu" sade Lily

"Jag kan hjälpa dig" sade James och log mot henne

"Nej tack" suckade Lily och återgick till att skriva uppsatsen

James suckade och gick ut från biblioteket för att leta efter Sirius.

James gick till Gryffindors sällskapsrum och där satt Sirius, han pratade med Remus. James var väldigt trött så han gick upp till sovsalen för att lägga sig och sova. När han kommit in i sovsalen hörde han att någon snarkade där inne, det var Peter. James bytte om till sin pyjamas och kröp ner i sin säng. Han kunde fortfarande höra vinden och regnet utanför, ovädret slutade inte förens långt in på natten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Det här kapitlet är skrivet ur Snapes perspektiv, det blev rätt kort:/**

**J-star Black: tack för dina kommentarer, de gör mig verkligen glad **

Kapitel 6:

Det var kväll, de flesta hade redan gått och lagt sig eller gått upp till sina uppehållsrum. Men inte Severus. Han satt nere i fängelsehålan och läste. Eller rättare sagt tänkte på henne, Lily. Hon hade förlåtit honom men ändå gjorde det ont varje gång han såg på henne och pratade med henne. Det gjorde ont för att han var tvungen att se henne som sin vän, inget mer, inte så han ville se henne. De var bara vänner och det skulle inte bli mer än så, det visste han. Och så skulle den där arrogante Potter alltid förstöra allt. Som om Lily skulle älska Potter, aldrig. Bara tanken på det äcklade Severus. Det skulle bli Lily och han, Severus skulle göra allt för att det skulle bli så och Potter skulle inte få förstöra allt.

"Snape!" Lucius Malfoys röst ekade i fängelsehålan

Severus slog ihop boken och ställde sig upp för att gå till sin så kallade "vän". Lucius Malfoy var lång, hade långt vitblont hår och gråa ögon. Han hade sedan länge velat att Severus skulle bli en av dödsätarna men Severus vägrade. Han skulle blivit en av de om inte Lily hade förlåtit honom. Nu skulle han inte bli en dödsätare.

Alla Severus "vänner" var redan dödsätare, förutom Lily såklart. Men det var bara hon som var hans vän på riktigt. Hans "dödsätarvänner" hette Avery, Mulciber, Regulus Black, Bellatrix Lestrange och såklart Lucius Malfoy. Lily hatade att han umgicks med de, men vad skulle han göra? Ingen annan i Slytherin ville vara med honom. Om bara Lily hade hamnat i Slytherin… Men nej, hon hade hamnat i Gryffindor med Potter och hans vänner. Severus struntade i att gå till Lucius, han gick och sov med en gång. Den natten sov Severus inte bra. Han drömde om Lily och dödsätarna och om Voldemort.

Nästa dag vaknade Severus av att en solstråle letade sig in i den annars rätt mörka sovsalen. De andra sängarna var tomma, Lucius och Avery hade redan gått upp. De skulle i alla fall inte "störa" honom. Han tvättade sig och klädde på sig. Sedan gick han för att äta frukost i Stora Salen. Han visste att Lily skulle vara där, det gjorde honom glad men samtidigt stack det till i hjärtat. Han gick in i Stora Salen och satte sig vid Slytherinbordet. Hon satt vid ett bord längre bort. Hon satt med ryggen mot honom men han kände ändå igen henne, som om hon suttit och tittat på honom. Hennes röda hår föll ner över ryggen. Hon hade på sig en grön tröja som hade precis samma färg som hennes ögon, men ögonen var så mycket vackrare. Lily vände sig om och tittade mot Slytherins bord. Hon log mot Severus och han log tillbaka. Han kände hur en svag rodnad spred sig över hans bleka kinder. Han tittade generat ner i golvet och hon vände sig om för att prata med Mary.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 7:

Lily satt under trädet där hon och Severus alltid brukade sitta tillsammans när de var små. Det var soligt och vinden blåste så att löven prasslade i trädkronan. Alla minnena kom tillbaka. Lily saknade verkligen att vara bästa vän med Severus. Hon kände hur tårarna rann ner för hennes kinder. Hon tog upp en näsduk ur fickan och torkade tårarna. För att inte gråta mer gick hon tillbaka till slottet.

…

"Vad är det Lily?" frågade Emmeline och tittade oroligt på sin vän

"J-jag saknar S-severus" stammade Lily och brast ut i gråt

"Men ni är ju vänner?" sade Emmeline och strök Lily över ryggen

"Ja men jag saknar att ha honom som min bästa vän" snyftade Lily

"Du har mig, Hestia och Mary" mumlade Emmeline

Lily lutade huvudet mot Emmelines axel och lät tårarna rinna, i några minuter satt de bara där, Lily grät men tystnade snart och när hon helt slutat gråta vände hon sig mot Emmeline och log svagt mot sin vän. Lily skulle just ställa sig upp då hon hörde att någon knackade på dörren. Hon blev lite förvånad men gick till dörren för att öppna. Försiktigt tryckte hon ner handtaget och öppnade dörren. Där stod James, han hade på sig en vit polotröja och jeans, håret var som vanligt ostyrigt. Lily mötte hans blick och rodnade, hon tittade snabbt ner i golvet för att han inte skulle se hennes kinder som nu var blossande röda.

"Hej Lily!" sade James och log snett mot Lily

"Hej" svarade Lily tyst

"Öh… det ska vara en fest idag i Ravenclaws sällskapsrum, vill du komma?" undrade James

"Jag tror inte jag kan"

"Ehm… okej" sade James och såg besviket ner i golvet, han stängde dörren efter sig och gick ner till Sirius.

"Varför ville du inte gå på festen? sade Emmeline mjukt

"Jag känner mig inte så glad just nu och om jag kom skulle nog hela festen bli en katastrof för mig" sade Lily

"Jag kan stanna med dig när alla går" sade Emmeline

"Okej!" sade Lily och blev genast mycket gladare.

…

Festen i Ravenclaws sällskapsrum skulle snart börja. Emmeline och Lily skulle stanna men Mary och Hestia var i full gång med att sminka sig och välja kläder. Först kom Mary ut från badrummet. Hon hade på sig en röd klänning, klänningen var gjord av siden och hade inga axelband. Hennes smink bestod av ett klarrött läppstift och ett ganska tjockt lager mascara. På fötterna hade hon svarta ballerinaskor.

"Gud vad fin du är!" utbrast Lily när hon fick se Mary

"Tycker ni kläningen är för tajt?" sade Mary

"Nej, den är helt perfekt!" fnissade Emmeline

Snart kom Hestia ut från badrummet. Hon var så vacker tyckte Lily. Hon hade på sig en kort klänning med volanger, hela klänningen gnistrade. I handen hade hon en enkel svart väska och på fötterna ett par svarta skyhöga pumps.

"Så vad tycker ni?" frågade Hestia

"Du ser helt fantastisk ut!" sade alla tre i kör

Hestia fnissade och gick för att krama sina vänner. Sedan drog hon med sig Mary ner för trappan och de båda lämnade sällskapsrummet för att gå till festen.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 8:

"Ta det lugnt Hestia, vi kommer i tid" mumlade Mary medans Hestia drog henne ner för trapporna och in i korridoren där festen skulle ta plats. Hestia släppte Marys arm och de båda steg in i Ravenclaws sällskapsrum. Kanske skulle vi ha kommit _lite_ tidigare, tänkte Mary för sig själv. Festen var redan i full gång, musiken dånade ur högtalarna och det var fullproppat med folk där.

"Synd att inte Em och Lils kunde komma!" ropade Hestia för att överrösta musiken

"Ja! Nu kan vi väl gå och dansa?" ropade Mary tillbaka

"Kom då!" ropade Hestia och föste Mary mot dansgolvet. Snart stod Hestia och dansade med en lång kille som antagligen var från Slytherin.

"Har du ingen att dansa med McDonald?" en röst hördes bakom Mary och hon hoppade till av förvåning. Mary vände sig om och såg nu vem det var som tilltalat henne. Sirius Black.

"Nej, men jag…"

"Sshh…" Sirius satte fingret över läpparna och sade åt henne att hålla tyst. Mary såg frågande på honom men hon förblev tyst. Innan hon kunde reagera drog han henne mot sig och tryckte sina läppar mot hennes. Mary hoppade till ännu en gång och slet sig genast bort från honom.

"Var det där nödvändigt, Black?" snäste Mary

Sirius svarade inte utan bara stod där och log mot henne. "Säg varför du gjorde det!" nästan skrek Mary

Sirius lutade sig mot henne och viskade i hennes öra. "Jag gjorde det för att jag gillar dig, McDonald"

"Men jag gillar inte dig för du är en… en… EN PLAYER!" Mary sprang gråtande ut ur rummet utan att bry sig om att alla stirrade på henne. Hestia märkte såklart inte vad som hände eftersom hon pratade med sin "älskade Slytherinkille".

När Mary var långt borta från Ravenclaws sällskapsrum saktade hon in stegen och slutade springa. Hon gick upp till porträttet av Tjocka Damen och sade lösenordet. Tjocka Damen såg på henne med en "vad-har-hänt-nu-då blick" men Mary struntade i att säga något och gick bara in genom porträtthålet. När hon gick in i sällkapsrummet såg hon att någon var där. Hon gick närmare gestalten och tillslut såg hon att det var James. Han låg och sov i soffan framför eldstaden. Mary försökte väcka honom och efter ett par tappra försök slog han upp ögonen.

"Varför kom inte du på festen James?" frågade Mary

"Eh… för att Lily inte kom…" sade James och tittade generat ner i golvet

"Det borde jag ha förstått" muttrade Mary för sig själv

"Varför har du gråtit då?" frågade James

"För att Sirius Black kysste mig"

"VA!" James satte snabbt handen för munnen och lyssnade om han hade väckt någon, förhoppningsvis inte.

"Jag vill inte prata om det" mumlade Mary

"Okej" svarade James

"Och föresten, varför sover du här och inte i sovsalen?" frågade Mary

"För att Sirius, Remus och Peter sade åt mig att vänta på dem här nere och så råkade jag somna" sade James

"Okej, god natt Potter" sade Mary och började gå upp till sovsalen

"Vänta! Kan du… ta reda på om Lily… eh, typ gillar mig?" mumlade James

"Okej, jag kan försöka" sade Mary och fnissade

Mary gick upp till flickornas sovsal och bytte om så tyst hon kunde. Sedan kröp hon ner i sängen och somnade.


End file.
